It would be desirable if it were possible to make up custom membrane switch assemblies using stock switch portions. This would enable reduced custom work and undue expense, and enable reducing inventory.
It has been known to provide a kit in which a multiplicity of identical switch-strip sub-units may be used together to make up a membrane switch assembly as desired; such a kit is disclosed in Wayne K. Parkinson's pending application Ser. No. 99,628, "Kit For Use in the Construction of Custom Prototype Membrane Switch Panels", filed Dec. 3, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,811. This application also asserts that "particular switch strips may be cut down, at their ends away from their tails, to provide less than five switches".